


The Changewing Effect

by wingedflower



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Race To The Edge, The Gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedflower/pseuds/wingedflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup learns the hard way that not every dragon can (or should) be trained. One-shot, taking place during Race to the Edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Changewing Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this silly little story by volume 5 of Riders of Berk (the graphic novels).

"Remind me again _why_ exactly are we doing this?"

"Because, Snotlout," Hiccup said, slowly approaching the enormous Changewing which stood a couple of feet from them, "Think of all the things we could do if we had a trained Mystery Class dragon on our island!"

"Um, Hiccup, we already have a trained Mystery Class dragon", Fishlegs said. "Right, guys?" he turned to the twins with a meaningful look.

The twins only blinked at him.

"Wait, why do you ask us?" Ruffnut asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, do we _look_ like we ever read the Book of Dragons? That's your thing, not ours," Tuffnut added and crossed his hands behind his head.

Fishlegs groaned. "Even if you've never read the Book of Dragons, I would expect you to know _your own_ dragon's class! Hideous Zipplebacks belong to the Mystery Class, for Thor's sake!"

"Ooooh," The twins said in unison.

"Whoa. That is a totally new information," Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, we always thought of Barf and Belch as more of the... Set-Anything-In-Sight-On-Fire-Without-Recognition Class," Tuffnut said.

"There is no such class," Astrid said dryly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean there shouldn't be!" Tuffnut waved his finger at her. "Although we might wanna come up with a catchier name..."

"Guys, focus!" Hiccup called impatiently. "Fishlegs, you're right. We already have a trained Zippleback in our group. But a Changewing can make itself completely invisible! Even a Night Fury can't perform such a perfect camouflage! Oh don't you start," He scolded Toothless as said Night Fury snorted and turned his back to him. "And- and if I can train one Changewing, then maybe we can get the rest of its pack to help us, just like we did with the Night Terrors! Dagur wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Hiccup," Astrid sighed, as if she already knew he wasn't going to listen to her, "Have you already forgotten the experience we had on Changewing Island? This is one of the deadliest dragons known to Vikings! You can't just... do that thing with your hand and expect it to become obedient!"

"Hey, the hand thing worked on the Speed Stinger," said Fishlegs excitedly.

"The Speed Stinger was only a hatchling, _and_ injured," Snotlout reminded him. "This guy over here, on the other hand... well, he doesn't look like he's going to be impressed so easily."

As if to prove Snotlout's point, the Changewing bared its teeth and hissed at Hiccup as the boy kept getting close to him, its tail whipping from side to side dangerously.

"It's okay," Hiccup said calmly and reached out his arm. "I'm not going to hurt you, and you're not going to hurt me either. Alright? I just want us to get to know each other, that's all."

The Changewing only hissed louder and locked its gaze on Hiccup, but Hiccup didn't look away. He kept walking towards the creature with his arm stretched forward, almost touching it.

"Oh Thor, oh Thor, I can't watch," Fishlegs squeaked and covered his face.

Suddenly, just when it looked like Hiccup was about to become the Changewing's dinner for today, he stopped. He seemed to be frozen on his spot, staring right into the Changewing's huge, yellow eyes.

No one dared to make a sound. Even the leaves stopped rustling in the wind for a few moments.

And then Hiccup turned around, his eyes completely blank and lifeless.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked carefully, but he didn't seem to have heard her. He only stood there, staring at an unknown spot in front of him with empty eyes, his mouth slightly open.

Fishlegs gasped. "Oh no."

"What?" Astrid snapped. "What the hell's wrong with him?"

Fishlegs cringed at her annoyed tone. "Well, let's just say that camouflage is not the only unique ability that Changewings have."

"What, they can also turn people into ghosts? Because that's what Hiccup looks like right now," Snotlout said.

"Wait, he turned Hiccup into a _ghost?!_ That is sooooo cool!" Tuffnut yelled and ran in front of the Changewing, waving his arms. "Do me now, do me now! I wanna be a ghost too! So I can haunt Ruff for eternity!"

The Changewing simply snarled at him before spreading its massive wings and flying away.

"So much for haunting me for eternity," Ruffnut smirked and punched her disappointed brother in the shoulder.

"Come on, Fishlegs, what is it?" Astrid asked, eyeing Hiccup worriedly.

Fishlegs gulped. "Changewings tend to _hypnotize_ their victims before they attack them," he said. "And even though this one didn't really attack Hiccup... well, you saw it yourself, the way they just stared at each other for a couple of seconds. It probably hypnotized Hiccup to make him stop bothering it."

Snotlout paled. He ran to his cousin and snapped his fingers in front of his face, but Hiccup didn't make any response. "Oh crap," he murmured and took a step back.

"Well, what are we going to do? How do you break a Changewing's hypnosis?" Astrid asked.

"I... I don't know!" Fishlegs panicked. "There's nothing about it in the Book of Dragons! Probably because most of the time they just _eat_ the thing they have hypnotized... I guess it'll pass in a while, but if not, we'll have to take him to Gothi, I honestly don't - "

His babbling stopped at once when Hiccup suddenly walked straight to Tuffnut, grabbed him by the chin and kissed him on the mouth.

Everyone's jaws dropped at once. Astrid and Ruffnut went very red in the face. Snotlout made some weird gurgling noise. Fishlegs looked as if he was ready to faint in every second.

Although the awkward kiss lasted for less than three seconds, it seemed like eternity until Hiccup pulled away from the very shocked Thorston. Then - it happened so fast they barely even noticed it - the usual spark returned to his eyes, and he blinked a few times, looking a bit lost. "Wha- what happened?" He asked. "Where's the Changewing? And why are you all staring at me like I grew a tail or something?"

Astrid was the first one who gained her ability to speak. "The Changewing... flew away," she said slowly.

Hiccup looked disappointed. "Oh man! But I thought I finally made a connection!"

"Oh, youdefinitely made _some_ connection," Ruffnut murmured, her mouth twitching in a desperate attempt not to laugh.

Hiccup only looked more confused. "What connection? Guys, come on, can someone please tell me what's going on? And how did I even get here?" he looked around. "I mean, I remember I almost managed to touch the Changewing, and then... well, I guess it really flew away, but I can't remember when the hell this happened."

"You got hypnotized by the Changewing, Hiccup," Fishlegs said. "You... um... weren't exactly yourself for a minute."

Hiccup frowned. "You mean I blacked out?"

"Um, yeah," Fishlegs said in a high-pitched voice, pulling nervously at his tunic, "I guess you can put it that way..."

The whole situation really started to get on Hiccup's nerves. "Okay, then why are you guys acting so weird?! I mean, it's not the first time one of us got hypnotized! Or did you already forget 'Thor Bonecrusher', Fishlegs? And besides, you said I was under hypnosis for only a minute or so! It's not like I did something stupid during that time... right?"

That was when Snotlout finally lost it. "Oh my gods, this is the best thing that has _ever_ happened!" he screamed. "I'm never going to _not_ mention it! From now on and for the rest of our lives, I'm going to be there and rub it in your face _every single moment!_ Oh Thor, this is gold! No, wait, this is better than gold! It's a _miracle!_ " and he collapsed to the ground, laughing so hard he was almost on the verge of hyperventilation.

"Rub _what_ in my face, exactly?" Hiccup asked exasperatedly, but Tuffnut finally came out of his shock. He jumped on Hiccup and put a long arm around his shoulders, squeezing them tightly.

"Oh, my dear Hiccup! Don't you worry, for I do not blame you at all!" He called. "Though I am flattered - surprised, maybe a little disgusted, probably scarred for life, but flattered - and though I completely understand those stormy feelings, especially at such a troubled age, I mustn't lead you astray!" He punched his own chest theatrically. "You see, my one-legged lover boy, my heart belongs to another. And though I hate to say goodbye to her, I am actually happy that I left her at home today, for had she been here now, she would have probably pecked your tiny ass to death, the Gods bless her marvelous beak."

"You do realize I didn't understand anything from what you just said, do you?" Hiccup tilted his head to the side, trying to slip away from Tuffnut's grip. From the corner of his eye he saw Snotlout sprawled on the ground, apparently having laughed himself to unconsciousness.

Tuffnut only ruffled Hiccup's hair in response. "Young love, so innocent!" he chanted and rubbed a non-existing tear from his eye. Then he released Hiccup and walked to his dragon, jumping on Belch's neck as if nothing happened.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Hiccup shouted desperately, but Tuffnut simply ignored him.

Suddenly Ruffnut's face were almost touching his. "You know, it's quite rude to start courting someone before you ask his father's permission," she whispered with a devious smile. "Papa Thorston is _not_ gonna be happy..." and before Hiccup even opened his mouth, she joined her brother on their Zippleback and the two of them took off.

Hiccup turned to Fishlegs. "Explain. _Now_ ," he demanded.

Fishlegs stumbled backwards. "Um, I... well... Oh, look at the time, I just remembered that Meatlug's meditation is scheduled for now, and she gets real cranky when we don't start on time!" he babbled as he jumped on Meatlug's back and disappeared into the sky as fast as he could.

Hiccup sighed and turned to Astrid. "A little help here, maybe?"

Astrid put her hands on her waist. "We're not making out for at least a month, I hope that's clear," she said sharply.

"Wait - _what?!_ " But in less than a second, she was gone as well.

Hiccup just stood there with his mouth open, staring helplessly at the spot where his girlfriend was a moment ago. The only company left was Snotlout, who was still out cold and not much of a help. He didn't even stir when Hookfang smacked him in the face with his tail before flying away as well, huffing scornfully.

Hiccup turned to Toothless. "Unbelievable. What exactly did I miss, bud?"

Toothless replied by lolling out his huge tongue and licking Hiccup's face from top to bottom, making sure every part of it was covered in a sticky dragon's saliva.

"Jeez, thanks bud, that was _so_ helpful," Hiccup muttered and wiped his mouth in disgust. "I know one thing for sure, though - I'm _never_ going to try and train Changewings again."


End file.
